


A Perfect Specimen

by LawrVert



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Comics Tan and En, M/M, Porn With Plot, They are not biological brothers in the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/pseuds/LawrVert
Summary: After watching those nimble hands at work in his workshop, Grandmaster wishes Taneleer would show him the same care he takes with the relics in his collection. Porn with minimal plot.





	A Perfect Specimen

The music blared and revelers danced, getting progressively less inhibited and more likely to twist about each other on the plush cushions as the night wore on. En Dwi Gast wandered among them, adorned with lotions and perfumed for what he hoped would follow later. As he spoke to a man whose hair had been wrapped around his head several times to create an odd wave, he turned his head left and right searching for Taneleer. “I can’t wait for you to meet him….” he mumbled under his breath, “when I can find him.” 

En Dwi knew how Taneleer hated parties, preferring the solitude and peace of his new Sakaarian workshop. His lover was nothing if not supportive, accompanying him whenever he desired, though often, he would simply stay the amount of time dictated by etiquette and then slip out. The Grandmaster did not worry as he knew exactly where to find him. Taking a drink, he waved at the crowds to continue in his absence and quietly made his exit, finding the passage adjoining their rooms that led Tan’s workshop. 

Using a bit of magic, he muffled any sound he might make and rendered himself invisible, finding a comfortable place where he could study his partner. En loved to watch Taneleer work, though he was rarely allowed since the younger Elder found it disconcerting not to mention the fact that En’s tendency to talk incessantly could be immensely distracting. Reclining on a dais across from the workbench, which was littered with and assortment of vials and tools and research texts, he grinned. 

Tan was bent over an artifact with an expression of wonder...perhaps even love. He had removed his white gloves in order to allow for fine detail work. The statue was of some bipedal species unfamiliar to En. Raising the goggles, Taneleer rubbed a smudge of grease on to his cheek in his attempts to soothe the place where the goggles left red imprints. En had to restrain himself from moving to brush it away. He watched the way Tan’s tongue darted out over his bottom lip and his brow furrowed in concentration as he slid the cloth ever so slowly over the statue’s face and down it’s chest, a drop of sweat falling onto the desk. Picking up a soft-bristled brush, Tan trailed it over the surface of the relic and En’s eyelids fluttered in response, his hand slipping down his robe to caress his chest, mimicking the strokes of the brush. Pausing, Tan began closely examining the statue again, fingertips caressing an arm, trailing over the muscles of the stone stomach. Just as En’s hand was starting to move lower to stroke himself, relieving the growing ache of his arousal, Taneleer cleared his throat, causing En Dwi to lose his concentration and fall off the setee, now a visible tangle of limbs. 

Chuckling, Taneleer teased him, “I knew you were watching me.” 

Getting back to his feet, En Dwi grinned, dusted himself off, and replied, “What gave it away?” 

“I can always feel you near. Though you may wish to hide.” His deep voice was warm and honeyed, the words uttered slowly and deliberately. “How may I be of assistance, En Dwi Gast?” 

He moved closer, bent over Taneleer’s shoulder and kissed the side of his neck. “I love to watch you work…” 

“Is it really so fascinating?” Tan’s eyes closed for a moment and he let out a soft whimper before immediately resuming his work. 

“Oh yes….fascinating...and...arousing.” 

“Arousing...is there anything you're not turned on by…. “ Taneleer raised an eyebrow and ran the brush down En’s nose playfully. 

“You take such care with your relics...I wondered for a moment what would it feel like to be treated with such care  
..examined...looked at with such interest.” 

“Do I not please you?” There was a sudden sadness in his voice. 

“Oh yes...everything we shared was amazing…I suppose I was just wishing for a moment to be touched like that….tell me how it’s done.” 

Sitting back in his chair and resigning himself to the fact he would get no more work done this night, Taneleer replied with a hint of shyness, “Well...touching flesh is a far different thing than touching stone….I suppose it requires a nimble hand…” His fingertips lightly walked up the Grandmaster’s arm. “Dexterity is helpful for many of the tasks this work requires. And a quick mind….I suppose some creativity as well….and the ability to see the beauty others cannot see.” 

“Go on….” he purred at the touch. 

“The reason why I have not….attempted what you describe so far...I...I lack the experience so...I do not have the confidence….” Tan looked back to his relic and away from his lover. “This is still so very new to me.” 

Tan could not bring himself to mention that he was also on some level a bit afraid of hurting him due to his true form, yet En somehow sensed his thoughts.  
“You once rearranged all the atoms in my body...I seriously doubt anything you would do could hurt me. Why don’t you tell me more about what you're working on.” Smiling, En stayed close, one hand on Taneleer’s back. 

“Well...I am cleaning this piece in order to reveal the runes on the surface….” The brush moved ever so slowly again. En could not help but imagine the feeling of that brush skimming over his skin.

En Dwi leaned very close to Taneleer, inhaled the scent of dust mingled with sweat and evergreen that clung to his hair. “I will lay myself down on this desk and let you have me right here.” 

Shaking his head, Taneleer replied. “No. Not here.”  
Standing up, he started to set down the brush, but En covered his hand with his own. “Wait...bring that with you?” 

“I hardly think that is…” Taneleer’s laugh broke off. “You’re serious?” 

En nodded, replying,“I think it incredibly sexy” and let himself be led to the large bed in their chambers. En spent a long time kissing him, deep passionate kisses, lingering kisses on the most sensitive parts of his neck, playful nipping kisses. En wanted Taneleer to always feel comfortable and found that his Tan needed intensive foreplay which he excelled at after billions of years of experience . En hoped that starting tonight, Tan would take the lead. “So,” he whispered running a hand through Taneleer’s hair, “will you give me a thorough examination..and some gentle care?” 

“I promise.” Taneleer turned En’s face this way and that, traced his jaw, ran his thumb over his soft lips, gasped as En gently nipped it. Tan leaned forward and using the soft brush, trailed it across En’s face and down his neck as gently as he could, making his lover shiver in bliss. 

His hands slipped into En’s robes, wandered over his chest, undressing him slowly, lifting his hands to examine and kiss all the long slender fingers. His fingertips skimmed over En’s arms and chest, exploring every inch of the blue skin, every small mark and curve of muscle. “You are a beautiful specimen indeed,” Taneleer purred as he undressed himself, deciding that this was more pleasant than he imagined. He trailed the brush around En Dwi’s nipples, finding this was even better than his lips for making his lover arch and moan and even beg. The brush and his lips traced his spine, trailed over his bottom and down his legs then back up to his stomach, outlining each abdominal muscle and causing En Dwi to writhe on the bed. “Hmm..now this is fascinating indeed.” Grinning, Taneleer trailed the brush lower, tracing patterns on his length and around his balls, the overload of sensations causing En to grasp the sheets. “Tan…” 

Leaning down to kiss him deeply, Tan asked, “Is this what you had in mind?” 

“Yes…oh yes” 

“What would make it better?” Taneleer ’s hand drifted to stroke him at the same time as the brush continued tracing patterns on his skin. 

“I want you to make me yours tonight.” En gasped the words. “Please…” 

“I haven't...ah...led this dance before,” Tan whispered against his belly. 

“I trust you.” I...ah prepared myself for this already. Drawing his knees up and beckoning Taneleer closer, he closed his eyes, limbs enfolding him as Taneleer entered him slowly, the feel of being ensheathed in En’s body almost too much for the less experienced man to bear. He buried his face against En’s neck, stifling his cries of pleasure. He watched his lover’s expression carefully for any sign of discomfort, then finding none, began to move, En’s body rising to meet his thrusts as he tried to angle each one to brush his prostate, hoping En would feel even a fraction of the pleasure he gave Tan. Drawing him closer and even deeper, En kissed along his jaw. “A perfect fit as if we were made for each other.” 

Tan’s thrusts became a bit more frantic now and he clung to En desperately until En cried out and found release, the spasms of his muscles driving Taneleer to find his own release and lay panting and covered in sweat curled around En Dwi. 

En loved the cuddling, the slow sleepy exploration of his partners bodies in the afterglow almost as much as the act itself. Tucking Tan’s head under his chin and tangling their limbs, he kissed him. “I don’t know what you were so nervous about. You were amazing. You always are.” 

Looking thoroughly disheveled, Taneleer replied, “And you...you are the perfect specimen.”


End file.
